Dustin's Diary
by iAm the PSIchic
Summary: Hi, there. I'm Dustin. I woke up one day in the middle of this guy Donnel's farm, not remembering anything... After waking up from a comatose state, I agreed to set off on an adventure with Donnel's son and his friends to check up on Chrom, only to find disaster waiting in Ylisstol. Trigger warnings: Possible blood and violence in later chapters. Warning at start of chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A God to a Mob**

**CHAPTER 1: DESCENTION**

I didn't remember what I was dreaming about... It could have been some book that I had read recently, or it could have been whatever my imagination decided to stir up. All I know is that there was a collective noise I could hear, and when I opened my eyes, there was a strangely attractive guy in my face.

"Oh man, he's awake..." The guy said. I noticed his dark hair before anything else. It was kind of long, but not in a ponytail-wearing sense, just a more... voluminous (?) sense. He backed up from my face and stood up.

He was wearing very minimal clothes, which I wouldn't think would be acceptable in very many social settings. There was little to him other than his blue leather vest and his blue leather... leg attachments? there was clearly a space between his leg and loincloth armors, not that I was paying very much attention, of course. He was covered with animal pelts where his armor didn't show.

"Uh... Hey there..." He tried to piece together an awkward grin, but I couldn't comprehend much in my dazed state, and tried to get up myself. I noticed an older man pushed him aside and almost scolded him. "Great, now it looks like we were tryin'a steal from 'im." The older man turned towards me and flashed a grin. He was pretty cute... Not "well hello there" cute, but he looked kind of babyish in the face, and I thought that was kind of adorable. He reached out his hand and helped me up.

"Th' name's Donnel, but heck, call me Donny fer short!" Donnel was wearing some sort of armor, much different from the armor Fur Guy was wearing. I couldn't see his hair because it was covered with... a cooking pot? Donnel smacked Fur Guy in the chest and said with a smile, "This here's Chorde. He's the one that decided to try'n wake y'up in the ferst place." Donnel seemed to never lose that smile... It would have been warming, had I not been standing in the middle of who know's where with two strangers... He looked behind me and shouted, "Hey, you guys! No need ta be all shy about this. Git on over here!"

I looked behind me and saw a guy and a girl, both making their way towards me. The guy was pretty attractive, even more so than Chorde. He stood tall, about as tall as Donnel was. His short blond hair looked very golden in the sunlight, as did his vibrant farmer's outfit. I couldn't see very much of his hair, though, since he was wearing a cap, similar to Donnel's pot. He had a spear in his hand, and I was a little scared at what he planned to do with it. Seeing my probable look of fear, the boy looked at his spear and set it behind him, in what I assumed to be a special scabbard. He held out his hand to shake.

"Well howdy there!" He said with the same smile on his face as Donnel had. "My name's Jeffryn, but you can just call me Jeff!" Jeffryn? I liked the sound of that. His eyes sparkled a bit, almost as if he was only a child. His voice, the smooth tenor, snapped me out of my apparent daydream. "If ye can't arredy tell, Donny's ma pa. Been helpin' him tend these fields fer as long as I kin remember." Figures... They were so much alike.

This was about the time that the girl stepped forward. She had long curly brown hair flowing from her head. She reminded me of a girl I read about in a book once. I believe the character's name was Florina? Either way, this girl wore a sort of pink dress, almost what you'd expect a little girl to wear, though she looked to be the same age as Jeff and Chorde.

"Hi there! My name's Saera!" She seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm in her voice, which made me feel that much more comfortable around her. Every time she moved her head, the tiara she wore would move slightly, and the large blue stone in the center would catch a piece of the sunlight and hit me in the eye. She looked at me again with big eyes. I really couldn't believe she wasn't a little kid...

"Hey, what's your name, huh? You've been pretty quiet for a guy that just woke up in the middle of Donnel's field!" Uh, that's because I was checking out your friend Jeff. I thought to myself. I was suddenly very nervous... I didn't remember my name... I had to think of something quick... Think... think... ThInK!

"Um... My name's... uh... Dustin." I tried to sound as confident as possible. That name was the first I could come up with, and it just seemed right. Maybe that WAS my name... It was then that I remembered something else... Who am I? Where did I come from?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DANGER**

"So, Dustin, huh?" Saera spoke as she walked around me, examining me as if I was a piece of meat. "You don't talk much, do ya?" What was with everyone and their cheesy grins? Hers was more of a smug grin than Jeff's smile was, but I still felt a bit uncomfortable. Donnel put his hand on my shoulder and laughed a big hearty laugh.

"I think the poor kid's probly tired from bein' in a coma 'n all. Why don'tcha go with my son and his friends to the town to check up on my friend Chrom? He's been feelin' pretty stressed here lately, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from his favorite nephew." Jeff looked at his dad, then looked back at me. Man, those grey eyes... He looked back at his father and said a simple, "Alright, Pa. We'll be back 'fore sundown, I 'magine." After that, we were off. I don't even know if I even agreed to go with them, but I found myself walking with them all the same.

It was a fairly short distance from Jeff's house to the town, I'd assume about a couple miles or so. Along the way, Chorde and Jeff would ask me questions, which I didn't know the answers to. This only made Saera even more suspicious of me. Through the entire trip, I could feel her eyes on me, never moving an inch. I closed my eyes to try and stop thinking about it, but that was possibly the worst mistake I'd made. Next thing I knew, I walked straight into a brick wall... at least... I thought it was a brick wall. When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge man standing in front of me, holding an axe in his hand. His whole body was covered in animal pelts, much like Chorde, though I didn't see Chorde carrying a large blade of death anywhere on him. The large man looked down at me and put his face up to my ear. Scared half to death, I heard him whisper in my ear, "Run, boy."

Being the confused person I have been since I woke up, my eyes filled with horror and I trembled a, "I'm sorry?" out of my mouth. Jeff seemed to hear what I had said, and was walking back from in front of me. He walked right up to the brigand and looked him in the eyes. "Just leave him alone. He didn't do nuthin to ya." At this, the brigand growled and raised his axe. Jeff's face filled with horror...

**SAERA**

Oh no... Jeff was going to walk up to that brigand? He knows his spear can't do a thing to the man's axe! Ugh! Now I guess it's my turn to help him...

I took out the small green orb from the side of my tiara and held it in my palm (I learned a while back that I could hide it behind my hair without people noticing it, but that's for a later story). The stone I was given at birth suddenly started reacting with my body. The ground around me tensed up, and I was soon swallowed by a cascade of pink membranes. Once inside, my body shifted to accommodate the new environment. My skin was changing to golden scales, and my hair was receding into my scalp to grow a long tail and wings. Once I was fully transformed, the pink bud I was encased in dispersed back into the ground. No longer was I the small frail girl named Saera. I was now the large energy-breathing dragon named Saera.

I could still talk as a human could, though it was echoed by my dragon speech. I yelled a terrifying, "Leave us alone!" and charged up my breath.

**DUSTIN**

Did... did Saera just... get swallowed by a plant? And now... she's... a dragon? It hasn't even been two hours yet, and I've already seen large guys with axes and a fire-breathing little girl... I don't think I can handle this...

The brigand, on the other hand, looked more than capable of handling a giant dragon, as if he warded them off as a pastime... He reached into a special scabbard and pulled out a wicked sword. The glowing green blade made Saera extremely nervous, so I was sure it was dangerous news.

I fumbled for anything on my person I could use as a weapon. That's when I found it... A book. There was a book... in my clothes... I was officially done with today. I looked at the cover, making sure it was useless before I would chuck it at the oaf. The symbols on it were rather fascinating, though. I flipped through the book, and I could understand the instructions completely. As my mind went through the subjects the book focused on, a runic field appeared around me, circling me in etches and inscriptions of magic runes. An opening appeared in front of me, where I waved my arm. The book's energy handled the rest, as the wave sparked a flame that shot through the rune field and into the brigand's fur. The fur quickly caught fire causing the brigand to run away in shock in an attempt to put out the flames.

Moments later, The pink flower swallowed Saera again, and when she returned, she was a humanoid being. She took a green stone from her hand and put it in her hair. Looking back at me, she could do nothing but smile.

"Thanks, Dustin! If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure what would have happened!" I wouldn't think being stabbed was that big of a deal when you were a ten-foot-long dragon, but apparently, Saera thinks otherwise. Jeff looked back at me and smiled.

"Y'know, I would'a had'm if ya would've given me some time! There wadn't no need in yer dragon morphin' and yer fire startin'." My goodness, even when he talked like that I was attracted to him... Chorde came up to us after Jeff's rant and looked at Jeff. "You know you wouldn't have won, Jeffryn... Axes beat lances every time. You know that..." Jeff looked a bit sad at this. Oh no, don't be sad, cutie... I told myself, trying to convey my thoughts to Jeff. I figured it was my time to step up.

"Hey, guys?" I said. Everyone turned to look. "Maybe we should start heading to town, right? I mean, Jeff said that we'd be back by sundown, right?"

That, apparently, was all it took to get us moving. I had so many questions about Saera's dragonness, and I'm pretty sure everyone else was questioning the fire I just shot out of my hands... To be honest, I'm not sure where it came from. All I did was read a book...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HANDS ON DEK!...LAN**

We headed toward the town to meet this Chrom guy that Jeff was talking about. The whole trip, he was telling stories about his uncle. Apparently, he had slayed a wyvern before. I wasn't exactly sure what a wyvern was, but the way Jeff said it, it seemed like it was no small feat. We walked into the town limits, where I saw that it was less of a town, and more of a city. The greeting was nothing more special than a rustling of leaves, but I still felt welcomed to be here. I turned toward Jeff, Saera, and Chorde, but they didn't seem as excited as I was.

"So Jeff," I said. "Where does your uncle live, anyways?" Jeff giggled a bit at this, and nodded his head toward the opposite end of the town.

"He lives over yonder in a big house at the edge o' town." Responded Jeff. "You could almost say it's a mansion! Or a castle!" He and Saera laughed a bit at this, but Chorde looked a bit uneasy... Chorde ran a bit in front of us, then turned back towards us.

"Um... Do you even think Chrom will want to see us now, Jeff?" He asked. "I mean, there's been talk about war... I'm sure he's really busy." Chorde looked awfully distressed, but Jeff didn't mind a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeff said. "But if he is busy, then we can help him! I'm sure Lucina wouldn't mind some help around the place." I was a bit confused about this "talk of war" stuff that Chorde mentioned, but all the confusion went away whenever I saw Chrom's house, also known as the Ylissian Castle.

We tried to enter the castle, but a large armor-bearing man came forward from the door to the castle. The I wasn't able to see very much of the man through the massive armor he wore, but his face was somewhat visible, and I could see his short dark brown hair and a face that looked somewhat worried about something. He held his lance with a firm grip, as if ready to attack on command.

"Halt!" The man said. He was almost quivering in his tone of voice, I noticed. I figured he couldn't have been a knight for very long. "Who seeks to enter the castle?"

Jeff walked forward, as Chorde receded back with the rest of us. I almost smelled his fear. "There's nothing to be scared about, Chorde." I told him. He mumbled a response, but I couldn't quite hear it, over his chattering teeth. Jeff stood in front of the guard and looked him in the eyes. He then proceeded to lift up the sleeve of his left arm and turn to the right, so the guard could see his arm in full. I saw a smile trickle across Jeff's face as he looked back towards the guard.

"It's just me, Kellam!" Jeff said. "My pops just told us to come down to the castle and see what Chrom's been up to."

Kellam's face was shocked at whatever was on Jeff's arm, and now I kind of wanted to see what the hubbub was about. "Right, I apologize." Kellam said to Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, but I can't let you guys in right now. Chrom's been busy with stuff and Lucina's been training all morning for something. Who knows what's going on?" Jeff looked disappointed by this.

"Oh, come on, Kellam..." said Jeff. "Can't we pleeeaase just git in there fer a minute n' see if we kin help? I'm sure Uncle Chrom sure will 'ppreciate it!"

It seemed that Kellam couldn't handle Jeff's sad face, but I was pretty sure he lasted longer than I could have. Kellam had finally let us into the castle with an annoyed "Oh, fine..."

The castle was huge! Well, I wasn't sure about scales of castles, but it was surely bigger than what I thought Jeff's house was. We walked around for a little bit, and I saw many different people. There was a young woman with long red hair about to ride a Pegasus. There was a guy who looked almost naked with spiked blond hair and a cocky grin on his face as he held his axe. There was a smaller child wearing a robe similar to mine, though he also had a huge hat and a fancy yellow tome. He even had a small little pony to ride on. A snobbish-looking woman with long curled blonde hair was mounting a horse and carried a staff one hand, and a green tome in the other.

We walked over to the hall where all of them were standing and readying themselves. I saw a small plaque that read "Shepards Training Ground." When we walked in, there were little more than positive greetings from the crowd, all of which were directed at Jeff.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" He asked to all of them, not really expecting an answer. "Hey, have any of you seen Lucina?" The little boy on the horse pointed towards the back of the hall.

"I think she's practicing on the swords dummies." The boy said. Jeff started walking over towards that direction and uttered, "Thanks, half-pint!" The little boy was pretty steamed about this, and yelled back, "I'm not little!"

He sounded little... He looked little... So was he not little? I think the kid just needed to go back to the playground.

We followed Jeff to the back of the hall, where a tall figure with long blue hair was slashing away at a wooden effigy. Her speed was phenominal, and I wasn't sure which I was more intimidated by: her speed, or the amount of force she put behind her weapon. Jeff walked closer to her and shouted, "Hey, Lucina!"

The figure stopped mid-slash and turned its head. I saw the face of a beautiful girl, her face serious and unwavering. Jeff's appearance changed that, however. She gathered a smile upon her face and sheathed her weapon.

"Jeffryn!" She called out. "It's been so long!" Jeff ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's only been 'bout a couple months 'er so, Lucy." He said, breaking the hug. "So how've you been gittin' along here?" He asked. I wondered why he and Lucina had distinctly different accents, then I remembered that Donnel probably had something to do with it. Curse that Donnel for giving Jeff an adorable accent...

Lucina smiled again and looked back at us. "I've been doing very well here. I help my father take care of the things he's too busy to handle. So, who are your friends?" Chorde instantly began shivering, while Saera confidentally smiled at Lucina.

"Hey there! I'm Saera. I'm sure Jeff's told you aaalll about me." She sure did smile a lot. I could notice that she had more evident fangs than Jeff did. It was probably from that whole dragon-shifting thing. I wondered if she did that on a regular basis...

Lucina looked a bit upset. "No, actually... Jeff never mentioned any Saera before. Are you by chance his-" She was cut off by Jeff and Saera's unanimous "NO!", to which Lucina was alarmed. "Oh, okay then." She said with another smile, this one sensing that she didn't entirely believe them.

Chorde walked up to her very shyly... I could almost taste the secondhand embarrassment in the air...

"Um... Hi there, miss... My name's..." He couldn't even get the words out of his mouth, poor kid. Lucina just put her hand on his shoulder.

"I remember you! You're Chorde, right? You're Yarne's younger brother! Man, it sure shows, but I think you might be worse than he is!" Chorde just receded back behind Jeff and Saera at this remark. I supposed it was my turn to walk forward.

"Hello there, Lucina. My name is Dustin. We came here with Jeff to check up on someone named Chrom?" Lucina seemed to smile a bit, but her smile vanished when I mentioned Chrom.

"What business do you have with father?" She asked me in a harsh tone. Jeff stood in front of me and gave her a smile. I thought I was really starting to admire his backside, but now wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"Well, Lucy," He said. "My pa wanted me 'n my friends here to check up on yer pops and see how 'e's been. So, where is the geezer, anyways?" Jeff looked around for him.

Lucina chuckled a bit. "You're more like your father than Owain is." Lucina remarked with a humerous smile. "Father should be in the throne room. He's busy working on some foreign policy work, though... Something about Regna Ferox wanting help in a war they're fighting in?" Lucina didn't seem to know what exactly was going on. Regna Ferox... Why did that name ring a bell?

Lucina led us to the throne room, where she opened the grand double doors. Inside, sitting on the throne, a man who looked to be very similar to Lucina's age was sitting on the throne, his medium-length blue hair fashioned in a way I wouldn't think a ruler would wear.

"Lucina?" The man asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to be training for the rest of the day?" The man looked at the rest of us, who stood behind her. "And who are your friends? Is that Jeffryn?" The man I assumed to be Chrom's mood picked up when he saw Jeff. I guess the boy just spread joy wherever he went. At least, that's what I'm blaming that goofy smile I get when he's near me on...

Jeff stepped forward and bowed quite formally, a surprising action from the country boy. "Sir Chrom," He said, trying to sound as proper as possible. "My father had sent me on this here trip to see how well you've been doin'. I suppose Ma doesn't keep in touch much anymore, huh?"

"I see." Chrom replied. "You can tell Lissa that I have been doing well. Sumia is also healthy and well, but she is currently clothes shopping with Cynthia in town. I figured Lucina would want to go, but she said she wanted to stay and train her swordsmanship." I wasn't sure of who most of these people were, but I was confident that Jeff would explain it if it was necessary.

"Thank you, sir. I should be on my way now." I could tell Jeff was struggling with his polite talk, poor guy. "I will inform my parents of your well-being. And thank you also, for-" His sentence was cut off by the slamming of the double doors open. We all focused our attention to the back, where Kellam was standing in the doorway.

"S-S-Sir!" Kellam spit out. "There's news of a bandit raid in a nearby village! We must rally the troops!" Kellam seemed very much in a state of shock. Chrom was trying to keep his cool about the situation.

"Kellam... we cannot spare any of the Shepards. They are all preparing for the trip to Valm. We are discussing matters with the new Valmese leaders about foreign policy." Kellam was not happy at all about this news.

"Well isn't there anybody you can ask?" He looked at the five of us. "What about them? I'm sure, as children of the Shepards, they can fend for themselves just fine!" Chrom looked upset about this decision.

"No, Lucina must go with me to Valm. I am sure that there might be another of the newer recruits looking for experience though." He walked off of the throne and into an area behind the throne room. He came back a moment later.

"As it turns out, there are three newer recruits available at this time. I have ordered Severa to rally them up and meet you outside the castle. For the record, their names are Deklan, Braiden, and Skian." He looked at us four with grave concern.

"Please be careful out there. I'm sure your father wasn't expecting you to break up a raid, but we've no other choice at the moment. From this moment on, consider yourselves honorary Shepards. I will see if Cherche can give you a quick lift to the village."

Outside the castle, we were met with two men and one woman. They each announced their names and positions in the Shepards. The tallest of them, a boy with incredibly short dark brown hair and red leather armor stepped forward.

"I'm Deklan, newest Mercenary of the Shepards!" The next was the girl, standing strong and proud, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long sky blue dress on that didn't look like it would suit her sense of style.

"My name is Skian, and I'm the newest Cleric of the Shepards!" The last was a boy taller than Skian, but shorter than Deklan. He also had incredibly short dark hair, but his eyes were big and brown. He wore little more than a cloth armor, with a quiver and bow attached to the back.

"The name is Braiden, and I'm the newest Archer of the Shepards!"

"Bryedan?" Saera asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"Yes, that's my name. Braiden." The archer replied. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Cherche, as I came to find out, was a Wyvern Lord. A wyvern, as I also found out, was a type of lizard that was very similar to a dragon. I wasn't sure if all wyverns were as big as Cherche's, but it was big enough to hold all of us except two. Looking behind me, I saw Saera in her dragon form carrying Chorde on her back.

Flying through the air felt exhilerating. I was clinging onto Jeff, which he had decided upon, and I was quite thankful to whatever deities there were in this world. Clutching onto him, and making sure he wouldn't let me fall, was probably the moment that time stood still. I didn't really think that I was attracted to him... He was just... cute, with nice hair... and nice eyes... and a cute accent... and... oh, who am I kidding? I guess I am attracted to Jeff! I knew it would never work out, though. It seemed as though he and Saera had a thing going on. That would explain why Saera transformed so quickly when Jeff was in danger, and why Lucina thought they were dating.  
At that moment, I didn't want to land. I only wanted to stay there forever, holding onto the cute country boy, though I could go without Chorde's shouting at Saera to fly more carefully...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: RAIDERS**

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND SLIGHT GORE IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, MANY SCENES OF VIOLENCE.**

Just as I suspected, the ride on Cherche's wyvern did not last forever. Almost as soon as we had left the castle, we arrived at the village. At least, the burning and cries of people told me that this was the village...

I heard Cherche call out, "Brace yourselves! This could get bumpy!" She then called out in front of her. "Minerva, down!" From this, I could only assume that Minerva was the name of her wyvern.

Cherche had landed Minerva just outside of the village. I wasn't sure of what to do now. I didn't know who our enemy was, and I wasn't entirely sure of where to go... Jeff hopped off of Minerva, as did Deklan, Skian, and Braiden. I waited for Saera to catch up with Chorde on her back. After a while, they arrived, and Chorde jumped off of Saera while she transformed back into her human form.

Standing outside of the village, we all looked at Cherche for what to do next. The redheaded woman just smiled and patted Braiden on the back.

"Listen, I've gotta get to the castle. You guys will do just fine, I believe." It almost looked like Cherche was about to cry. She just kept looking at Braiden with that feeling of sadness that I couldn't quite distinguish. Her eyes were bright, as were her smile, but her aura felt as though it was being stripped of something, as though she would lose a part of her. Meanwhile, Braiden looked extremely embarrased.

"It's okay, mother," he said. "I promise to come back safe and sound. There's no way a couple of bandits can best me! Especially when Skian and Deklan are here with me. I promise we'll be okay." I could see that Brian was starting to cry as well. I didn't think this was exactly the time for a long emotional scene, but I didn't dare say anything. Cherche looked like someone you didn't want to make angry.

After a neverending moment, Cherche finally mounted Minerva and flew away, back to the direction of Ylisstol. Braiden held back his tears. I could tell how he was trying to be strong, at least for his mother's sake, but from what I could see, he was quivering like a newborn puppy. He must have seen me looking at him, because he turned his head toward me and snapped a sudden, "What are you looking at?" I didn't blame the guy for being moody... It was his first mission, and he was extremely nervous.

I looked at the other two new recruits. They were both just as nervous as Braiden was. Both Deklan and Skian were staring at each other, then back at Braiden. Each of them shared the same expression that I've noticed for a miniature eternity. We could stood there for an actual eternity, had there not been an arrow shot in our direction.

We immediately took to action. I could hear the flower bud wrapping around Saera, a fool-proof sign that she was transforming. Deklan removed his sword from his scabbard, Jeff took his lance from its case, and Braiden took out his bow. I looked confused over toward Chorde and Skian.

"What are you guys waiting for?" I asked while I produced the Fire tome from my robe. "Get ready for battle!" Skian looked extremely ticked at this.

"Hey, look here," she replied. "I'm a Cleric, see? That means I do the healing around here. I can't attack, unless you want me to break my staff over someone's head? But then you wouldn't get any more use out of me than that!" She stepped behind Braiden. "I'm meant to be put in the back, so the enemies won't kill me." I turned to Chorde, who was looking rather guilty.

"Well, um... you see... um..." He started. "I... can't find my weapon..." He said, scrambling around his person. "I could have sworn I had it with me earlier!"

A rustle in the trees stopped me from pestering Chorde any more. The sound came from behind us, and a grotesque demon popped out. It looked like something I had read about in books. Decaying flesh attached itself to the entirety of this creature, yet it quickly scrambled in our direction. I was panicked, and didn't know what to do. Jeff had taken action and jumped in front of me, his lance raised. He lunged at the monster with a heavy grunt. The creature doubled over, its blood spewing out of its center. Jeff took this chance to strike the killing blow: a skewer in the monster's skull. He turned back to me and produced a cheeky grin, as if he'd just stolen a snack without his parents catching him.

"Well," he said. "I couldn't have y'all dyin' the second we landed, now could I?"

We entered the village, after the longest procrastination period I had ever endured. Inside, we saw burning buildings, carts, and even little houses. I couldn't help but feel sad for all of the people who had lost their belongings. As I looked around the village, I saw a horrible sight. There were dead people (not just one or two, I'm talking about ten or so), littered across the ground of the village. I retched at the sight. I'm not sure of how exactly I kept myself conscious.

There were even more of those grotesque monsters roaming the streets of the village, each of them carrying sharp claws or a sword in hand. Many of them limped, but others walked around as if they were living humans.

Braiden and Deklan ran forward, ahead of the rest of us. Braiden got within range of one and shot it with an arrow. The monster winced in pain and looked to see what had caused the feeling. Except... this monster was stupid. Instead of looking in the direction where the arrow was shot, it looked in the opposite direction. To be precise, it looked straight at Chorde. He noticed this, and I noticed that it took Chorde less than half a second to start running.

Chorde ran faster than I'd ever seen a person run before. I might have been imagining it, but I thought that he was running on his legs and his arms. Oh yeah, I thought to myself. My friend is about to be killed by a bloodthirsty demon, and I'm worried about how he runs?

Fortunately, Saera saw what was going on. She instantly swooped down and gave the monster a blast of her dragonbreath. The monster was blown away from the force of the blast, right in front of Braiden and Deklan. It tried scrambling up with its claws, but it was hurt to bad by dragonbreath, and so Braiden took it upon himself to strike an arrow through the monster, causing it to dissentigrate into dust.

The sound of the demon dust must have been all it took for the rest of the herd to come running toward us. The quickest one was barrelling towards the group, a sword in hand, ready to kill. Its glowing red eyes gave me the creeps. I readied my tome, and sent a Fire spell their way. It blew back one of the monsters, but they kept going. Jeff stood in front of me again. I was starting to think that I knew the backside of him more than I knew the front side.

Jeft lunged at the monster wielding the sword. The monster swung its sword, but the lance was longer, and Jeff struck first, piercing the demon in the chest. He looked back at Deklan and shouted, "Now!"

Deklan froze. He hadn't done anything during this fight, and he wasn't sure of what to do. He snapped out of it, though, and ran towards the monster, hoping for immediate decapitation. The monster was faster though, and struck Deklan in the side with the sword blade. Deklan fumbled and crouched on the ground, wincing and grabbing his side. Skian ran over to him and shouted, "NO!" She took out her staff and twirled it in her hands until the crystal at the top seemed to glow. I could see the blood escaping Deklan's wound start to decrease, and got worried about his loss of blood. My worries vanished, however, when I could visibly see the wound close up with the help of Saera's staff. It was incredible how magic could be used to save a person's life.

About this time, the monster that Jeff had impaled was starting to lose a lot of its blood. Jeff's lance was still stuck in there, and Jeff was trying to dodge every one of the monster's swings it made with its sword arm. Jeff still held firm onto his weapon, and I wondered if it had any importance to him. Finally, an arrow from Briaden had entered the monster's brain, sending blood in his direction. The demon was killed, and dissentigrated seconds afterwards. Another one was well on its way over to us. I was thankful that the monsters weren't wise enough to attack us on all sides... It was then, of course, that I looked around, only to see that we were surrounded.

Many of the monsters were carrying varying weapons. One held a lance similar to Jeff's, while there were a couple Archers, some sword-wielding ones, and even some that carried axes. The group had looked at Saera, hoping she could help us out with some of the problem. Her dragonbreath constantly raged at the demons, but they kept getting back up and getting closer and closer to us. Oh great... I thought. If the giant dragon can't kill them, then who can?

"Not on my watch!" I heard someone yell. I looked around to see who had said the phrase. It didn't sound very much like anyone who was currently fighting with us. I saw a shadow leap through the trees. Faster and faster it traveled, then it approached the ground and ran through the demons. I was scared for my life, until I saw that it was a human. A boy, to be precise. He raised a sword in the air and again shouted, "Not on my watch!" He then jumped up in the air and spun around with his sword sticking out, decapitating (and dissentigrating) the monster. The remaining monsters were frightened by the presense of this new boy, and started to back away. He looked back at us, and I could see that he wasn't exactly a boy.

The vanquisher of the monster wore a brown cape around him, as well as brown cloth armor underneath. His stance made me believe that he was an expert in swordplay. He looked at me, and he flashed a smile and winked at me. I was really flustered. The guy had short light brown hair, arranged in an upward spike in the front. He also had a trimmed goatee, which didn't reach past his chin. He carried his sword with the blade upside down, effective for a simple cut or slash. It was the exact opposite way I saw Deklan carry his sword.

He looked over at Chorde and spoke firmly. "You there, with the fur and leather." He said. Chorde was especially nervous at this time, but he calmly approached the guy I was starting to find very attractive. The guy pulled out a small purple orb from his pocket and handed it to Chorde.

"I think you dropped this." He said. "I figured that was a Taguel's stone when I saw one. Read about them in a book once, but I never thought that I'd see a real Taguel." He seemed to be very fascinated by Chorde, but Chorde only wanted to take the stone and back away. The guy tossed the stone to Chorde saying, "The name's Ten'ar, in case you were wondering." He flashed Chorde a wink and a smile that couldn't have been perfected in a year, though he executed the combination perfectly. Chorde only stood there blushing while his purple stone began to glow. Chorde closed his hand in shock, but then opened it again.

**CHORDE**

I... I was transforming. I mean, it wasn't like I had never done it before, but still... The stone was reacting to my touch, and the ground around me started to shake. I saw a mighty shell of earth envelop me. I remembered that this was when the real magic happened.

My skin started to grow even more fur. There was fur around my chest, on my back, in my unmentionables, everywhere. My body became longer to accomodate the gigantic appendages that were my gigantic feet. When I say gigantic, I mean that those puppies were probably two or three feet long, at least!

Though my body started to change shape, my clothes still remained intact and around my chest and legs. I thanked my mother for giving me the enchanted Taguel armor. My ears, which usually drooped on my head, were now fully erect and had even grown longer. I could feel my face shifting to more animalistic features: a protruding pink nose, small buck teeth, and even facial fur. My arms and hands had long since transformed into furry paws.

Sensing the transformation was done, the earthen shell fell back into the ground, and I exposed my new body to my friends.

**DUSTIN**

I looked at Chorde, and I wondered if he was also part dragon, like Saera was. Upon seeing him after his transformation, however, I noticed that he was less dragon-like... and far more bunny-like...

Chorde then proceeded to barrel through the monsters. One tried sneak up on him with a sword raised, but his giant ears must have sensed it, or his nose must have smelled it. Either way, Chorde turned around and yelled, "I am Taguel! Hear me crash!" With this, he slammed his giant paw into the enemy monster, smashing it into the ground and turning it into dust. His voice sounded a lot like Saera's when she was in dragon form: echoed and in waves.

Chorde continued to plow through the monsters, powered by some unknown force. I thought he would have been able to take care of the rest of the monsters, but I could tell by the slowing of his movements that he was quickly running out of energy. I knew I had to do something, and quick.

I readied more blasts of fire from my tome, and shot them off as quickly as I could to the remaining enemies. I could hear Saera blasting enemies with her dragonbreath, as well as Chorde's grunting as he slammed his paws into enemies. We were all tiring quickly, but as I looked, Ten'ar was rushing past us all, trying to skewer the monsters with his sword. I looked over towards Skian, who was constantly pulsing her staff energy towards Chorde, as though the enemies hurt him just as bad as he hurt them. Deklan had gotten up and was slashing at monsters with his sword.

There was one moment where Deklan and Te'nar were both backed up against the side of a building, a whole horde or the vicious monsters surrounding them. Deklan and Te'nar both were slashing back and forth, trying to hit anything their swords would reach. One of the demons lunged towards Deklan, who tried his best to counter the attack, but failed when Ten'ar pushed him out of the way and landed on the ground on top of him. From what I saw, their faces were awfully close to each other.

Putting together what exactly happened, I could see Ten'ar whisper something to Deklan, but I couldn't hear it. (DEKLAN'S EDIT: He said, "Well that was unexpected... As in, I didn't expect you to be so handsome close up." He gave me a wink and a smile, but then he got up and helped me up.)

I could see both Ten'ar's face and Deklan's face were very red. I didn't have time to focus on that, though. Right in front of me, there stood the final standing monster. This one was more colossal than any of the others, and I only suspected that this one was the leader. I readied a fireball to throw at it and fired. The flames looked like they burned the monster a great deal, but that wasn't saying much, considering its flesh was already pale and decaying. Deklan charged up to the gigamonster and shoved his sword in its side. The monster screeched with pain and swatted at Deklan, its razor-sharp claws glinting in the sunset.

Again, Ten'ar lunged into Deklan and knocked him away, only this time, Ten'ar took Deklan's place and received the full blow of the monster's claws. With a wince of pain, Ten'ar sprawled across the ground from the force of the monster's attack.

Skian, shocked to see someone in such bad condition, ran over to Ten'ar as quickly as possible to begin the healing process. She held up her staff, which glowed even brighter than before, in order to heal Ten'ar, who needed it more than ever before.

Jeff was infuriated by this, as was I. This guy risked his life for us trying to return Chorde's transformation stone, and now he tried to save Deklan, which almost killed him. Jeff grabbed his lance and charged at the beast, who only stood there while it bided its time to attack.

Jeff's attack was almost blocked by another round of claws, but Jeff's anger caused him to move even faster than usual. His lance impaled the monster in the arm, causing the arm to detach from the body, the limb turning into dust while it fell the to the ground.

The monster screeched at this, and tried attacking Jeff with its other arm, which was a big mistake. I could hear Jeff cry out a hearty "Yeeeee-haw!" and jump up in the air, only to throw his lance out into the monster's face. The lance, moved by the extreme momentum of Jeff's anger, went straight through the monster's face, causing the whole body to dissintigrate into ashes and dust.

I could tell that Jeff was really trying hard to calm down after the monster was vanquished. I looked around, but there were no other monsters in sight... In fact, there was no one in sight. A quick check-in with Braiden had confirmed my suspicions... The village was no more... The people were dead. Jeff and I both ran over to Skian and Ten'ar to check on them.

"How's he lookin' Sky?" Jeff asked. Even in the aftermath of a village burning, he was cute. "He's gon' live, right?" I could tell Skian was getting more and more nervous. Her staff had healed the wounds, but we didn't know how much blood he'd lost.

"I... I'm not sure..." Skian answered. Jeff took his lance and stabbed it into the ground at this.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "All the guy wanted to do was give Chorde his stone back... I don't reckon he wanted to die b'cause of it!" Looking around, everyone was very concerned. Chorde and Saera had both transformed back into their human forms, and were offering any help they could find. Braiden was checking the houses of the village for any survivors, with hopes that someone was a doctor. That's when I saw Deklan. His face was still frozen from when he was almost struck by the monster's claws. You could still perfectly see the horror in his eyes. That's when I heard it...

A sputtering cough, also known as a sure sign that a person is alive, was heard from Ten'ar's mouth. He opened his eyes not too long afterwards. He looked around at everyone around him, and said a simple, "What? Can a guy not get a little nap 'round here?" He flashed us all another smile, but he only seemed to be winking in the direction of Deklan.

An hour or so past, and we took in all of the news: there were no people left in the village, the monsters (according to Ten'ar) were called Risen, and the entire village was destroyed. Ten'ar had healed completely, thanks to Skian's staff. Jeff had finally calmed down. He walked over to Ten'ar and held out his hand to shake, which Ten'ar accepted.

"So, Ten'ar, that was quite a feat you did back there. You nearly took down three o'them nasty monsters b'fore y'even broke a sweat!" I could tell that Ten'ar was blushing a bit at this.

"Yeah well...," Ten'ar started. "How could I not perform my best, when there are so many people here to impress?" His gaze throughout this statement was shifted solely onto Deklan, who was too tired to notice.

"So, partner," Jeff said. "How'd you like to come travel with us? We could sure use someone with yer talent 'round our parts. What is it you do, anyways?" Ten'ar was shocked at this invitation, but nodded his head.

"I agree to come with you. I have many... speed-related... talents. Some people may call us Thieves, but I call us Enlighteners of the Poor." He flashed us another dazzling smile. I shouldn't have been able to see it in the darkness, but sure enough, there it was. "And by traveling with you, I will get to be friends with you all?" He asked, though his head was turned towards Deklan the whole time.

"Well, yeah, 'course you would. We're all friends here!" Jeff replied.

It was then that I noticed something: Cherche had left us long ago... Other than Saera, there was no quick way to the castle...


	5. Chapter 5 (part 1)

**CHAPTER 5.1:**  
**CAMPFIRE SUPPORT: JEFF AND TEN'AR!**

It became clear that the only way that all of us were going to get to the castle at once was on foot, even though it was pitch black outside. It was difficult to see more than fifteen feet in front of me, and we were expected to walk all the way back to the castle? I didn't think so...

"Uh, hey Jeff?" I asked. He turned around in the black night.

"Yeah? What is it, buddy?" He asked back to me. I was starting to get nervous... I didn't remember much, and I certainly didn't remember if I was good with speaking to attractive people.

"Um, I was just wondering...," I replied. "if, maybe we could camp out here tonight? I mean, I'm sure everyone's really tired from the fight we were just in, and I'm sure Ten'ar is tired from having almost died..."

It was then that we stopped for camp, much to Jeff's disappointment. Apparently, he liked the night, since it gave him a rush of "not knowin' whatcher gon' find out there. Could be a snake, and could be a wolf!" He was certainly much more excited about the night than I was...

All of us helped to collect firewood, so that we wouldn't freeze to death. Even though it was a rather warm night, Braiden insisted that we make a fire. He said it was because he was afraid of the dark. I figured as much. The boy was quivering when we talked about it. I didn't pick on him, though, since I understood phobias. I had one of heights, but we won't speak of that right now...

After the firewood was collected, I brought out my tome and set the pile ablaze, trying to control the blast, so as not to burn everything around us. I looked at Jeff, who then stared at me confusedly.

"Whatcha lookin' at, partner?" I instantly blushed and turned my head away. A moment later, I turned it toward him again and spoke.

"So, um... Do you have a tent?" I asked. Great... I thought to myself. Now I'm sure he thinks I want to sleep with him. Why am I so stupid? I kept my eyes on Jeff, just to be sure he didn't catch the insinuation that could have been made, though I didn't mean to say it like that... Turns out, Jeff was completely clueless, much to my relief.

"Nah, I ain't got none o' that." He told me. "I jist got some blankets in my pack. Figure there's 'bout six o' them in there or so?" He said, pointing at the backpack he carried. I never noticed it until now... Had he been wearing that the whole time?

"Anyways," he said, waking me up from my thoughts. "We don't got enough for everyone to git one... What're we gon' do now?" At this, Ten'ar stepped forward.

"I propose we let six people sleep, while two people keep watch. With you, Deklan, Saera, Chorde, Braiden, Skian, and Dustin, there are eight of us. We can divide the night into four sections, with all of us taking shifts to keep watch. I estimate there's about eight hours of night left, leaving two for each shift." He walked over to Deklan and tood his hand. "Here, I'll volunteer Deklan and I to be the first shift." Upon hearing this, Deklan jerked his hand away from Ten'ar.

"Wait just a minute...," Deklan shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?" Jeff stepped forward at this.

"Now lookie there. I'm sure he jist wants to sleep. Tell ya what, I'll take the first shift with you. That sound okay?" I could see Jeff smiling at Ten'ar while he spoke, hoping to make himself even more convincing. Ten'ar finally gave in.

"Hmph, fine. We'll take the first shift. You guys better decide who's gonna have the next ones."

We all looked around at each other, hoping to find partners. I saw Chorde and Saera together, and was about to see Braiden when Skian walked up to him and asked him. Which left me with... Deklan. Ten'ar looked at us all and smiled.

"Alright, it looks like we have our groups, so let's decide the order. Jeff and I are going first, obviously. How about... Skian and Braiden go next, then Deklan and Dustin, then Chorde and Saera? Does anyone object to that?" It seemed that no one did. I certainly didn't. This meant that I'd still get some decent sleep, which was great.

**JEFF**

Ten'ar n' I were the first ones to keep watch in the campsite. I could see everyone crowded by the fire, asleep on the blankets I brought. Ten'ar was pacing back n' forth, and I wondered if he was tryin' to think 'bout somethin'.

"Hey Ten'ar!" I called out to him, hopin' that everyone was sleepin' like a log. "Whatchu doin' walkin' 'round like that?" I guess I caught his attention, 'cause he walked right over to me and took a seat on the ground next to me.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get my mind off of something." He told me. "I don't suppose you'd know what I'm talking about, would you?" I chuckled, 'cause I could tell he was feelin' somethin'!

"It's gotta be that Deklan guy, huh?" I asked him, but he scoffed and turned his head.

"Deklan? What about him?" I tried to keep myself from laughin'. This guy didn't know he was so obvious with his flirtin'!

"Oh, don't give me none o' that." I told him. "I could see you winkin' an' smilin' at him the whole time we was fighin' them monsters!" I started laughin' out loud. At least this kept us from an awkward silence. The poor guy looked embarrassed...

"Oh, come on now." I told him. "The boy's 'bout 17 years old! What are you, like 30?" He seemed a little too happy with my question.

"You really think I look thirty?" He asked me. "I'm actually eighteen. I guess this hair on my chin makes me look a bit older, doesn't it?" That boy was only eighteen years old? I was only sixteen!

"Either way, though, don't think that I'm strange." He told me. "I was just doing that because he blushed easily. Seeing people blush gives me a sense of happiness, as if I'm helping them, in a way. Though I'm not a creeper, either. If someone tells me to stop, or that they don't like it, then I'll sure as hell quit." So, the guy wasn't strange? He was just... happy? I was majorly confused by this all.

"Don't even accuse me of being in love when you've got your own problems to worry about!" Ten'ar laughed and slapped me on the shoulder. What problems was he talkin' 'bout?

"Oh, don't give me that look, country boy. You don't even notice it, do you? That Mage friend of yours practically swoons every time you talk!" I was pretty surprised to hear this.

"You mean Dustin? Nah, the kid's just not used to all'vus yet." I tried to say with a smile, even though I was doubtin' myself. Ten'ar put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look here, country boy. The kid's mad crazy for you. I've seen how he acts around your friends, and he acts completely different around you. I can see the crushing in his eyes. And I'm not talking about bone crushing, I'm talking about love crushing." Ten'ar smiled as he got up and looked at the stars.

"So how'd you find us in that village in the first place?" I asked him. I had wondered where he'd came from, and I figured now was a better time than any. He looked back at me, not with the usual smile he always had, but with a look that made me think he just watched a little dog get killed.

"I... I lived there, in that village." He told me. "I was outside the village when the raid started. I was looking for some food out in the forest, maybe a deer or some squirrel." I could see his eyes sparklin' in the light of the fire, and I could tell that he was cryin' somethin' awful.

"All I could hear were screams... I tried to make it back to the village, but those monsters, those Risen, were in the forest as well. I knew I couldn't take on all of them at once, so I tried making my way through the trees. It was then that I found Chorde's stone on the ground, guarded by a smaller Risen. I jumped down from the tree and killed it right there, putting the stone in my pocket. I figured I could sell it to get some food that I didn't have to kill, but then I met Chorde, and I figured he needed it more than I did."

"So...," I started to ask. "Your family... did they...?" Ten'ar looked at me, this time with his face drippin' tears.

"I... I don't know..." He started shakin' his head. "I don't know..." I looked at the stars, which told me that our shift was about up. I walked over to Ten'ar and gave him a hug.

"There there, partner." I said. "It'll be alright. I'm sure your family escaped and is in hiding somewhere. Now come on, it's time to git some shut-eye. I'll wake up Braiden and Skian." With that, I woke up the next people, and we both took our places in their blankets. I slept with Skian's blanket, and I fell asleep thinkin' 'bout if Ten'ar was tellin' the truth, that Dustin really was crazy 'bout me...


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

**CHAPTER 5.2: BRAIDEN AND SKIAN**

**BRAIDEN**

Jeff woke me up and told me that it was my turn to keep watch, along with Skian. He woke me from the worst possible time, though... I was dreaming about- something very important to me... let's just leave it at that.

Skian and I patrolled the campsite, making sure all sides were watched at once. We both took our jobs seriously, since we were both new recruits to the Shepards, and because we had to live up to our parents' expectations. I knew my mother was counting on me... I just wish she would have taught me how to ride a wyvern, like she did my older brother...

After a while, I could tell that there wasn't going to be anything exciting happening, and there sure wasn't going to be anyone trying to attack us. I turned to Skian and uttered a simple "Hey, you wanna take a break?"

We both sat on a log next to the fire. I tried to stay as close to it as I could. I didn't want anyone to know this, but I was a little afraid of the dark... Okay, I was majorly afraid of the dark, but I couldn't let Skian know that. She seemed so strong, and I didn't want to look like the weak one out of the both of us.

"So... uh... Skian..." I said as a pitiful excuse for a conversation starter. "Uh... How are you tonight?" I tried to smile, but I ended up just looking stupid... Skian looked at me and offered a warm smile.

"I'm doing pretty well tonight. How about you, Braiden?" I figured she was calling me Braiden because that's what we were ordered to do. Every new recruit was ordered to call all allies by their full first name, and nothing less.

"I'm doing... pretty well." I answered back. "It's been a little boring tonight, hasn't it?" I looked up at the stars, awaiting her response.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She responded. "I like to think of it as... more peaceful than expected." She clung to her staff, as if it would blow away in the slight breeze that blew through the area.

"So... uh... There was something I was meaning to ask you." I managed to sputter out. I looked her in the eyes, and I almost wanted to take an arrow and stab myself with it. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"Uh... sure. What do you want to ask?" I became even more nervous, even though I normally wasn't nervous when it came to talking with people.

"Well, I was just wondering..." I trailed off and looked at the stars again. I didn't know how much time had passed, probably not very much, before Skian punched me in the arm.

"What were you wondering? Spit it out!" She giggled as she said this, making me think she wasn't as angry as she let on.

"Well... I was wondering...," I began. "Who are your parents? I mean, I always talk about mine, and my mother was even the one who flew us over here... I was just wondering who your parents were. Are they a part of the Shepards?" Skye looked rather shocked by my question, as if she was expecting something completely different.

"Oh..." She responded. "Um... yeah... My family..." She also looked up at the stars, hoping to get lost in the celestial beauty, I assumed.

"Well, my mother is a part of the Shepards, as is my father... and my older brother. They were all a part of the Shepards." Skian looked kind of upset... I wonder if I should have even asked her...

"I thought that I could be just as good as one of the Shepards one of these days! But then... it... you remember." I didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then it hit me.

It was the reason we were here in the first place... The reason we looked to be the same age as our parents... Some of us _were_ the same age as our parents... I figured that Skian hadn't met her mom yet. I wonder if she even knew that her mom was even a Shepard at this point in time.

"So... you don't know if..." I started to say. "I mean, of course they are! We're in the past, gosh dang it!" I tried to be as upbeat as possible, but Skian's negativity sure was bringing me down... I thought I would try and talk to her again.

"So, you haven't even met your parents yet?" I asked her. She turned to me, her face stern and serious. She eased up a bit when she talked, which made me think that I hadn't overstepped a boundary, yet.

"No, I haven't met them yet." She told me. "I mean, yeah, I know they're alive. I just don't know how I would go about seeing them... I mean, all of my memories are of them and me. I'm not even sure of what they'd think if they just had a random child out of nowhere!"

It occured to me that Skian also didn't know that it was very likely that her brother was also in this timeline. I wondered how she was so oblivious to the whole thing, but I didn't dare say anything about it out loud.

"Well, that's enough about me...," she said, offering a smile, as if to counter her negative mood just moments earlier. "I already know that you know your parents, and have told them. Your brother's even here as well!" She smiled, though I could tell that she was jealous. "Anyways, let's talk about something else... So, um... What do you like to do for fun?"

Fun? That was a random question... It was also an ordinary question, which I liked very much.

"Well, I like to read." I answered her. "During our off times, I'd go down to the castle library and study with Laurent. Science had always fascinated me, and I figured Laurent would be one of the best people to study with." I could feel myself going on and on about science, but I doubt that Skian was paying much attention, what with her head facing the stars and all...

"Hey, Skian?" I spoke, wondering if she was still paying attention. "You there? Hellooo..." She turned her head around, and for the first time, I saw a genuine smile across her face.

"Yeah, I heard every word. That's really great."

"Well...," I started. "What do you like to do for fun?" It looked as though she pondered the question for a while. I could see her eyes reflected in the moonlight, and I could feel the excitement she was feeling from thinking of her favorite things.

"Well," she responded. "I like to read as well. Though, I'm more of a biographies and storybook type of reader." She said with a smile. "I also like helping people, hence why I signed up to be a Cleric. I figured that healing wounds could be one of the best things I do!" I chuckled a bit at this.

"Well, it's a good thing you decided on that." I said. "Without that staff of yours, Deklan and Ten'ar would be a bit dead right now."

I poked the fire a bit with a stick, so that the fire would envelop the rest of the wood, and break off the ashes. I could tell that Skian was getting tired, and I didn't blame her... I was ready to pass out, myself.

"Hey, Skian?" I called out. I was too busy poking the fire, so I didn't look to see if she turned around. "I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier... I'm not good at making small talk..."

I felt a pain in my left arm then. I quickly dropped the stick and used my other hand to cover where it hurt. I turned around, but all I could see was Skian standing up, her face showing a smug grin.

"I don't cry, okay?" She said to me. "My eyes were just watering from the smoke of the fire! I'm a bit tougher than you think." Right. Skian is tough. Noted.

I looked up at the stars, hoping that our shift would be over with soon.

"Hey," Skian called. "What's it like, spending time with your family? I mean, this family... from this timeline..." I wondered if she was maybe just lonely? Oh man, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be with your family...

"Well, it's not that much different from when we were in our own time." I told her. "You know, except both your parents are the same age as you..." She sat down on the log again and I heard her mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't make out what exactly it was...

"I think it might be time to get back to bed." I heard her say. "You tired yet?" I looked back at her and gave her a simple head nod, agreeing with her.

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and wake up the next two people." I told her. "Who were they, again?" As if to respond, Skian slapped me on the back of the head.

"It's supposed to be Dustin and Deklan next, stupid." She said with a laugh afterwards. "Go ahead and get them up. Our two hours are done and over with."


	7. Chapter 5 (part 3)

**CHAPTER 5-3: DEKLAN AND DUSTIN**

**DUSTIN**

Braiden pushed me rather gently, trying to wake me up. I guess it must have taken a bit, because I remember waking only to Skian's jerkish pushing and her saying, rather harshly, "Get up, we're tired!"

And so, my two-hour shift with Deklan started. I continued to patrol the area of the campsite, just in case a wild beast tried to eat us. I was pretty sure that I was just paranoid, but hey, you never know.

Deklan also patrolled the area, often having his sword drawn and looking as though he was ready to strike in an instant. I took a break from my patrol to stand by the fire. The night had grown a bit cold, and the fire was rather warm, so I took a seat on a log located next to the fire. I wondered if we were going to use it as firewood, but then I figured that it was much too large.

It looked as though Deklan had also decided to take a break, and he sat on the log, right to my left. I looked at my new friends, laying down beside the fire. I noticed Chorde and Saera, both laying with their backs to the fire. I turned my head a bit, and I also saw Braiden and Skian, each of them facing the fire. I looked a bit closer, just to be sure they weren't too close. Lastly, I turned my head in the other direction, and I noticed a sleeping Ten'ar and a slumbering Jeff.

Jeff had taken the pot off of his head, and set it down beside him, it seemed. I saw his shaggy blond hair in its entirety, and wondered if he should take Deklan's sword and chop it off... I had to admit, there was a certain cuteness about him when he slept. "Oh man," I thought to myself. "I hope no one catches me staring at him... They'll probably think I'm some sort of crazy person." Jeff was facing the fire, and I could see his face. Ten'ar, on the other hand, had turned over to have his back face the fire. Without thinking, I put my head in my hands, and suspended my head over my knees, using my arms as a support column.

"Hey, man, what're you staring at?" I heard Deklan say, though it didn't register for a bit. The sentence shocked me out of my staring session and made me look completely startled. I turned to Deklan, and he laughed as he looked back at me.

"Oh, I get it. It's Jeff, isn't it?" Oh man... was I that obvious? If _Deklan_ knew, then who was to say that Jeff didn't know? I could tell that Deklan had a small grin on his face, as if the blushing of mine proved that he had guessed correctly.

"Wow, man. I would have never thought you would be a strange one." He put extra emphasis on the "strange," as if it were a term used almost as an insult. I started to feel offended, but then Deklan continued talking.

"Whoa now. Don't get me wrong, here. You aren't the only strange one here. I am, and so are Skian and Braiden." He gave me a wink and motioned with his thumb over in the campers' direction.

"And, I think there might be a chance your friend there might be, as well." I didn't really understand what he was saying... Strange? If everyone but the _beast-humans_ were strange, then who were the strange ones, and what was so strange?

"So, what do you mean by 'strange?'" I asked Deklan. "What is so strange?" He looked at me with a hint of an unknown mood. Was it sarcasm? Disbelief? Either way, it didn't look all too positive.

"You know, strange...," He said. "Like, normally, a guy and a girl like each other and they get married and have children. But, you're a guy, and you like a guy. That doesn't happen very often, which means that you are strange. I'm strange as well, though. And I know that Braiden and Skian both are. I didn't think you were, until I saw how heavily you flirted with Jeff earlier today and on the ride to the village." You mean he saw that? Oh great, I thought. Show's over. Time to leave.

"But, hey." He said. "I'll still be your friend, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not gonna be like one of those people that kill strange people, like you hear about in the news, especially since it would be a bit hypocritical!" I didn't figure Deklan knew how to shut up, but at least this guard business wasn't nearly as boring as when it started.

After talking a little bit, Deklan finally stopped to rest his voice, which I was just a bit glad for. I started getting bored of the silence, so I struck up another conversation.

"So, Deklan," I said. "What's going on with you and Ten'ar?" I tried to be as blunt and straightforward as possible. "I mean, it seems like you two have quite a connection." I could see that Deklan was blushing at this, and he ducked his head to the side to keep me from seeing it.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" He said. "He's just a thief. He's just a pickpocketting, quick-footed, flirty, handsome thief..."

"So you do like him?" I asked.

"Well, just a little. He proved to be just a little more than over the top when he tried to decide for me to keep watch with him tonight. I think he might have been trying to advance too quickly." I snickered at this.

"Advance too quickly, huh?" I asked him. "How do you even know he's into you? He was probably just flirting, like he did with me and Jeff."

"Yeah, well... Still." Deklan spoke. "It's not like this wasn't the first time I felt like this." He said, but immediately stopped talking.

"Well," I said. "What was the first time?"

"No, I don't really feel like talking about it. Not now."

"All right, I understand." I responded.

I looked up at the stars and wondered. I had heard claims that stars were made of fire, just as my tome was able to produce. I didn't think that could be true, though. Fire is red. I would think that if the stars were burning fire, then there would be a red star instead of a white one. I'd have to take this up with a scholar whenever we got back to the castle.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" I heard Deklan say.

"No, everything's a big blank for me. The only thing I can remember is my name and how to use a tome. The last one's a bit iffy, though." I said through a slight chuckle.

"Man, I'd think it would be the end of the world if I lost all of my memories." He said. "Some things I wouldn't give away for the world..."

The sky was very dark, save for the outlines of constellations in the night sky. I couldn't help but wonder... Were there other people that knew about me? Was I still under the same sky I was under before I came to this world? I pondered all of these questions, as well as why I had chosen Jeff, Chorde, and Saera to go on an adventure with.

With everything swirling around in my thoughts, one question still remained: Who am I? I had thought about this ever since Chorde and Donnel had woken me up on the field earlier this morning, and I still couldn't think of anything.

Another thing bothered me, as well... Why were Chorde, Donnel, Saera, and Jeff so nice to me? I was legally trespassing, so why didn't they apprehend me right then and there?

"Hey, come on, man. Our shift's over." I heard Deklan say, again, knocking me out of my daze. "Come on, man. It's Chorde and Saera's turns to keep watch. I'm really tired, man!"

Sure enough, as I looked at the sky, I could see that the stars had moved enough for me to tell that two hours had passed. I went to shake awake Chorde and Saera, then went to sleep in the blanket right next to Jeff. I don't think I'd ever been happier.


	8. Chapter 5 (part 4)

**CHAPTER 5-4: CHORDE AND SAERA**

**CHORDE**  
_

I was awoken from my sleep by Dustin's hand, and I can almost promise you that I yelled with fright... Dustin calmed me down, though. He told me that he was just trying to wake me up because it was mine and Saera's turn to watch the camp.

The shift started off okay, I suppose. Saera and I were both walking around the campsite, her hands ready to grab her Dragonstone at a moment's notice. I clutched the area my Beaststone is located tight, because I never knew when I would need it. I was pacing around the campsite in a direction clockwise to the fire, while in my peripheral vision, I could see Saera going the opposite direction.

After a while, my paranoia started to drain my energy dry... I was feeling a bit tired, so I sat down on the log that was located next to the fire. I cautioned myself as I sat down, keeping careful eyes on my body, so that the fire might not scorch my hairs to a crisp. Sometimes, I had to admit that it wasn't the best thing being one of the last of a dying race. This especially applied to when this "last of a dying race" was half rabbit, and when this "last of a dying race" is covered with fur. I mean, it's not like I _asked_ to be a Taguel, but I guess I'd just have to live with it...

I kept glancing over at Saera while she still made her rounds. I noticed her hair, long and brown and curly, how it moved about her head just so... intricately. I could see every twist of hair brushing against its neighbors. I noticed her tiara that she wore on her head, holding her Dragonstone in place. The jewelry piece made her seem like royalty, and her attitude seemed to agree with that assumtion.

I noticed her dress, which was a light salmon color. It came just a little bit past her knees, and flowed like a river. It seemed to be something I would see little village girls wearing, but I could remember the happiness on her face when her mother gave it to her. I was there.

I didn't know why or how I noticed all of those things about Saera... I know Jeff once told me that I was very analytical. Well, his exact words were "I bet you kin see all sorts o' stuff that I cain't even dream about!," but I believe that's what he meant by it.

I don't know how long I sat there on the log... Just because I'm analytical doesn't mean I keep track of time. It was probably a long time, because Saera had tired from her patrol and had taken a seat right next to me. I noticed her as she stared at the fire, her green eyes twinkling in the light. After a bit, she turned her head to me and smiled.

"It's pretty peaceful out here, isn't it?" She asked me. I looked around, left to right, and nodded in agreement.

"So peaceful, you don't want to talk, huh?" She asked again. "Well, it's just that there's something on my mind..." I knew this wasn't good. I had been her friend long enough to know her body signals. Her mellowed tone and tensed muscles told me that she was picking up danger signals.

"It's that guy, Ten'ar." She told me. "I mean, why would he just come out of nowhere and help us? Yeah, we tried to protect the village, which Chrom is going to be furious when he discovers it was destroyed, but that doesn't really explain why he is travelling with us now." She eyed the sleeping Ten'ar with a cold, icy glare only the dragon-bodied Manaketes could manage.

"Perhaps he really has no place to go anymore." I told her. "After all, the village was completely destroyed, and he had said that he lived there." Saera glared at me as well this time.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." She started. "But he's a THIEF, remember? What if he just tries to steal our stuff, then as soon as we get to Ylisstol, he ditches us and sells our valuables for a fortune?" This did seem like a likely assumption, but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe it. I had a small opportunity to evaluate Ten'ar when he was conscious, and there was nothing that indicated that he would double-cross someone, especially people who saved his life. The man must either be truthful, or a very skilled liar.

"I don't believe he would ever leave us, as long as he wills it." I reassured her. "I mean, there really is no place for him, and I don't believe too many people would take on a former thief as their apprentice. I think you may just have to give him a chance. Perhaps he might end up surprising you. He might even save your life, you know." I gave her a sly smile.

She responded by promptly punching me in the arm.

"Don't give me that grin, you silly rabbit!" She yelled. I knew I should probably stop with the trying to calm her down. That didn't seem to work, apparently.

"Is that all that's troubling you?" I asked her. I wondered if there was something more on her mind, since her body language was so off, though it might have been due to the lack of adequate light.

"Yes," She said. "Though if you say that he is safe, then I will take your word for it. You seem to know more about people than they know about themselves." I looked back at Ten'ar. He was turned with his face toward the fire, and I could see the light as it embraced his skin. As I looked, I thought to myself, "If I was attracted to the male population, I would certainly find him appealing." I noticed the light movements he made as he breathed in and out, much too sound and innocent to be a hard criminal. I didn't doubt that I was attracted to the male population, it was just that I was attracted to females more than males. I turned back to Saera.

"I do find him to be safe." I told her. "Though if he crosses us, then there will be a fiery dragon and a giant bloodthirsty rabbit looking for him." I gave Saera a wink and a smile at this, trying to imitate what I had seen Ten'ar do towards Deklan.

Saera merely laughed at this and looked up at the stars. As I followed her gaze, I noticed that the sky was blending with the light of the sun to create an almost grey atmosphere. I could tell that morning would be soon upon us. Our night shift was almost over, and I had hardly gotten to know much about Saera.

I noticed that I found her... interesting. Her being, for some reason, captivated me. I noticed that when she was around, I had slightly more trouble piecing my words together to form sentences. I noticed my heart pumped slightly faster when she was around, and my sweat glands just loved to show off for her. I had heard about this feeling once, from my mother. She said it was called a "crush." Surely I did not have a crush on Saera. She had been my friend for as long as I remember, and from what I can tell, crushes are not supposed to happen between friends.

I am positive that the increased heart pumping and sweat generating is coming from the energy reaction of her Dragonstone, combining with the energy from my Beaststone. That can be the only logical assumption. Besides, Skian seemed very beautiful. I do seem to recall being attracted to her, though as I ponder, I might only be making excuses to cover up the possibility that I might be attracted to Saera.

What was I saying? Oh yes, of course, the morning.

The morning seemed to come rather slowly. I wasn't sure of exactly when our two-hour shift ended, but Saera seemed to think that it was a good time to wake the rest of the team. I complied, and lightly shook awake Dustin, Deklan, Jeff, and Ten'ar. As I looked, I could see Saera waking up Skian and Braiden.

After the rest of the team awoke, Jeff had taken some time to catch a little breakfast for us: several rabbits for the rest of the team, and some berries just for me. I had told Jeff that I would not eat any meat, being half rabbit and all.

After breakfast, I looked to the forest. Ylisstol was only a little ways away, and I couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPER 6: THIEF CITY**

**DUSTIN**  
_

After the breakfast that Jeff so happily made for all of us, we set out through the woods to get back to Ylisstol. The woods weren't really that bad, actually. Ten'ar had taken the lead, since he told Jeff that he knew the woods better than any of us here. The group basically consisted of Ten'ar in the lead, Deklan, Skian, and Braiden behind him, Jeff and I in the middle, and Chorde and Saera in the back. Through the woods, there were very little difficulties. A couple of times, I could hear Chorde complaining about how his feet hurt, which finally ended when Saera suggested that he ride on her back. For a shorter girl, Saera is quite a strong lady.

Along the way, I could hear Ten'ar in the front talking to Deklan, Skian, and Braiden about the village and what all stuff you used to be able to do there. I was getting a bit sad, so instead I tuned into Saera's conversation with Chorde. They weren't really saying much, except for Chorde was keeping watch atop Saera's shoulders and would usually shout something like "Is that a monster!? Oh, wait, false alarm, it's a squirrel."

"So, what did ya think about my breakfast I cooked up for ya?" I heard Jeff ask me. I was shocked by his voice, so I turned around rather quickly. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep, I made sure to put just a little more meat on your plate than the others, but don't tell no one, ya hear?" He put his thumb and index finger together when he said "little more" as if to indicate just how little the amount was. I smiled a bit at this. "Yeah, I think it turned out mighty fine, don't you?" I nodded my head when he said this and he got just slightly closer to me when he ducked and put his face next to my ear and whispered, "I also put just a little bit more seasoning from some o' them plants I found in the woods on yours. Supposed to make it taste sweeter, I reckon." He backed away from my ear and gave me a wink and a smile. He also put his right index finger to his lips, as if to repeat his "don't tell no one, ya hear?"

I was a little flustered by this. Why would he just flat out tell me that gave me a larger portion of food, or that he seasoned my meat more? I was very confused by this, to be quite honest.

After a little bit, I could finally see a clear end to the woods. I heard a soft shriek of happiness from Chorde, who then got down from Saera's shoulders. Saera responded with a harsh "It's about time you got off! You were getting so heavy that I thought I would have to turn into a dragon to carry you!"

At the end of the woods, we were greeted with more plains, as well as a small village just out of our field of vision. We all seemed like we could take a rest, and since we were all camped out, we came to a near-unanimous decision to go into the village (Jeff liked to camp, and I didn't really want him to be the only one to vote against the idea...).

The village looked a bit grimier than Ten'ar's village did. The streets were more dirt-caked and the buildings more dusty. We all huddled together, since Ten'ar suggested that we stay together to increase our strength. As we walked through the village, there was a stirring feeling that something might go wrong at any second. It seemed... vacant. There were no villagers out of their houses, though the village did not look abandoned. I could hardly hear any noises. Perhaps they were celebrating a holiday?

We walked to the town square, but there were still no people around. Saera shouted a harsh and loud "Hello?", but was greeted with silence. "Great," Saera said again. "This place is abandoned..." She couldn't get the words out of her mouth before an armor-clad man appeared in our vision ranges.

The man, as far as I could tell, was wearing heavy and bulky armor, similar to Kellam's armor. I could see that he had a lance in his right hand, and was slowly walking over to us. When he got halfway to us, we saw that he was joined by a mounted soldier, who appeared from behind one of the houses. He, too, was wielding a lance.

They finally got close enough to where I could distinguish their faces. I could tell that they weren't the monsters that we had seen in Ten'ar's village, which I was very thankful of. The mounted soldier was a man with very short blond hair, with piercing blue eyes that almost gave him a warm, yet empty, presence. He had obviously been a soldier for a while, since he collected himself calmly when approaching us. The other man, the one in the bulky armor, had short brown hair, and what looked to be brown eyes. He also looked very professional, and his face never wavered from its somber disposition.

They finally approached us. I could almost smell the stale metallic taste of the armor. Now that they were closer, I could tell that the armor on both of them was anything but clean, with a myriad of scratch marks and caked mud all over it. The mounted soldier's armor was a faded green, while the bulky soldier's armor was a bold and dark blue color.

"What are you doing in this village?" It was the mounted soldier who spoke. He had an accent, from where, I couldn't distinguish. His voice made him sound much younger than he looked, though he spoke with an aggressive and powerful tone.

It was Jeff who spoke up. "Uh, sorry to bother ya, sir. Ya see, me n' my friends here were plum tired, so I thought that maybe there was an inn or somethin' here, an' we could jist rest for a lil while and get back on the road." He played it off with a smile, but it didn't look like it worked, from the look of the man's face. The bulky man spoke next.

"I am Tomas." He held his hand out to the mounted soldier. "This is Wylem." He spoke without moving his head or changing his tone of voice. "We are afraid that you've trespassed into our territory, and I don't think I can just let you go." Ten'ar looked a bit steamed by this.

"Your territory? What exactly do you mean by that?" He said, holding his hand ever closer to his sword, just in case he needed to make a quick draw. Wylem spoke with his ever evident aggression.

"We are the... bodyguards, per se, of the Contra Conquerers. Our job is to keep the village under control, and I'm afraid you've been far too disruptive." Skian started chiming in at this time.

"Disruptive? I'm pretty sure the only thing that's happened so far is that my friend here tried to get someone's attention by yelling out a Hello. If that's what you call disruptive, then you need to have a reality check."

This was quickly countered by Braiden's "Please, Skye, there's no need for that."

Tomas eyed all of us, and finally spoke in a commanding voice.

"It seems that you all are to disobediant for your own good. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." With this, he aimed his lance and lunged for Ten'ar. This was a big mistake, as Ten'ar was already prepared. He dodged out of the way, drew his sword, and lashed at Tomas, though the armor blocked the whole of the hit.

Wylem also drew his lance and charged at us. We all jumped out of the way of his horse, onto the ground. I could hear the sounds of Chorde and Saera's transformations, and I obtained my tome from my robe. Braiden took out his bow and Deklan drew his sword. Jeff retrieved his lance and Skian took out her staff.

"At least we've got a number advantage, guys!" I heard Deklan shout. This could not be less true, as I saw more soldiers emerge from behind the buildings. In all directions, I saw that we were outnumbered, in terms of fighters. I counted at least nine soldiers against us, and only eight of us. I heard wings fluttering, and looked above to find yet another armed soldier riding a flying horse.

"Can we please just have one day of no conflict?" I asked myself. It might have been my birthday. I could be fighting on my birthday, and I wouldn't know.

The way I saw, we were in the middle of the town square. All around us, we were surrounded in all four directions, as well as above, by people. Wylem and Tomas were still fighting us, though it didn't seem they were doing too well against Saera's dragonbreath.

As I saw the surrounding soldiers advancing toward us, I noticed that one of them was wearing a robe, similar to mine. I looked in his hand to find that the tome he carried was black, where mine was red. He wore glasses, and had short brown hair, only very slightly longer than what Tomas's looked like. He eyed me, and sent a burst of magic my way. This magic that erupted from the tome came out black as night, void of all light. I dodged out of the way and quickly shot my own fire blast back at him, which caused him to fall back. I smiled to myself. It wasn't every day that I got to set someone on fire.

I could see Saera and Chorde taking care of Wylem and Tomas. Braiden was aiming to hit the flying enemy in the sky, but wasn't quite successful. I could see Skian running around and flailing her staff at people who looked like they might need a heal. Ten'ar was in a speedy combat with another sword fighter. From where I was at, it seemed to be a woman that he was fighting. I could faintly make out another woman behind the swordswoman, and saw that the hiding woman was also a mage! I could see that she was readying a spell, with green energy floating about. Deklan seemed intent on stopping her, because I heard a loud "Stop right there!" and I saw the girl collapse as the blunt side of Deklan's sword collided with the back of the girl's head.

I could see Jeff running towards one of the groups of fighters, and since I saw no one else following him, I decided that I would have to be his backup. He was up against a lone woman, sitting mounted on a horse. Her long curly black hair showed, and I could see that the woman's skin was lighter shade of black. Her shining red armor almost blinded me, and I wondered why her armor was so different from Wylem and Tomas's armor. Her armor was very similar to Wylem's, though hers was a bright candy red. She was wielding a lance, though instead of having a pointed end, the lance handle was the same red as her armor, and instead of a tip, the lance had a blade at the end.

"That's a Killer Lance if I ever saw one." I heard Jeff say. He took his bronze lance and lunged towards the woman. Without changing expression, the woman swatted Jeff with her lance, and the blunt handle of the lance collided with Jeff's pot helmet. The force of this knocked Jeff to the ground, though as far as I could tell, he was still conscious. The woman looked back at me.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked in a stern tone of voice. Her hazel eyes were burning with a fierceness that I could only wish to describe. After I, scared as could be while still standing upright, shook my head to deny her question, she sighed a bit.

"My name is Rennae." She spoke in a powerful and commanding voice. I could see Jeff getting up, but when Rennae tried to swat him again, he jumped out of the way. He stood behind me through our exchange.

"As I was saying, I am the leader of the Contra Conquerers. You may be wondering why they let a woman be the leader, let alone a woman as young as I. That is simple: I'm better than the whole lot of them, and they know it."

For a stern leader, she seemed pretty full of herself.

"Do you have any last words before I cut you down right where you stand?" This got me extremely scared. I started to push Jeff in front of me, but then I saw that he voluntarily came around and stood right beside me.

"Dustin," He said. "I've only known you for about two or three days, but in these couple days, we've been through more things than I have with any of my friends. I just wanna say somethin', before this lady cuts my throat like I'm a newly-caught fish. Dustin, you've made me so happy in these couple days. I can't even begin to imagine life without you, now that you're in my life. Dustin, would you..." My eyes lit up. I had no idea what was happening. It looked as though Jeff had just announced the way he felt for me. Unfortunately, I'll never know.

"Wait, did you say your name was Rennae?" Jeff asked. His head cocked to the side when he spoke her name.

"I did, little whelp. Why do you feel importance in that?" She turned her head upwards, as if trying to analyze Jeff.

"I didn't think you'd be here!" Jeff's eyes lit up. "After so many years! I finally get to meet my older cousin!" Older... cousin? Rennae seemed just as shocked as I was to hear this.

"Rennae? I'm pretty sure yer name is actually Jessalyn, am I wrong?" Rennae's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You... who are you?" She asked Jeff.

"Me? Well, I'm Jefferyn. Donnel's my pa an' Lissa's my ma!" At this, Rennae lowered her lance.

"I can't believe you are here!" Rennae said, her expression taking a complete 180 degree turn. She seemed so much more lively than before.

"Oh goodness, your friends are getting attacked by my clan, and I had given Wylem and Tomas orders to kill! We must get there quickly!"

After an agreement with Jessalyn, as she preferred to be called now, Jeff and I rode to the town square on Jessalyn's horse. As soon as we arrived, I heard Jessalyn shout a loud and shrieking "Stop!" At once, the Contra Conquerers lowered their weapons. It even got the attention of our friends, as Chorde lowered his claws and I saw Braiden put away his arrows, and Deklan lower his sword. Jessalyn continued talking after this.

"These people are friends of the Conquerers. I have been greeted with a lost relative! We shall celebrate tonight!" With that, I heard sheathing of weapons and shouts and hollers of cheers. The flying soldier came down from the sky, apparently unharmed by Braiden's attempts to shoot her down.

After a while, Jessalyn had gotten her clan to line up for introductions. The man with the black tome was greeted as Noen, who was apparently studying in the performance of the dark arts. Next to him were Tomas and Wylem, who introduced themselves as a Knight (Tomas) and a Cavalier (Wylem). The swordswoman who had fought Ten'ar introduced herself as Jyo'gio, a travelling Myrmidon. Next, Jyo'gio's apparent sister, the mage-girl who Deklan had blunted in the back of the skull. She introduced herself as Jazmyn, an ambitious Mage. Next to Jazmyn stood a man with a smug and rather charming face. I could see the axe he wielded on his back. He was completely shirtless and showed off his evident muscle structure. He was wearing pants though, so I didn't have to talk to the authorities about his poor dress code. He introduced himself as Calvyn, an undefeated Fighter.

Next down the line was the flying soldier. She was a woman who had long dark-brown hair and sharp facial features. She introduced herself as Lauryn, a Pegasus Knight in training. The next member of the Conquerers was a woman who sat atop a horse, though she wore no armor except for a long white dress. She held an ornate staff in her hand, and introduced herself as Maddyn, the most promising Troubadour in all of Ylisstol (Jeff commented that Skian would be better, had she been a Troubadour, to which I snickered a bit). Lastly, a dark-skinned man wore leather armor very similar to Ten'ar's. He wielded a sword, and had short black hair and equally dark eyes. He introduced himself as Edwyn, the higher-ranking Myrmidon between he and Jyo-gio.

Jessalyn had told us that we were to stay and have a feast, since the day was just about over. None of my friends complained about it, and I surely was not going to be one to spoil someone's festivities.

Jessalyn and Wylem led us all to the Contra Conquerers' Headquarters, which was located in the inn of the village. The Innkeeper led us to the basement, which had been extensively remodeled to stretch across the entirety of the inn. Wylem and Tomas showed us around, as an apology for almost killing us. As we entered the dining hall, the cooks of the inn were coming down and arriving with the meal. After we all piled in, we collected some chairs and another two tables to make room for everyone. We all sat around the table, and enjoyed the festivities. I, for one, was exceptionally glad that Jeff hadn't told me what he wanted to, because then I would have never met all of these wonderful people without them wanting to kill me.

_Author's note: Sorry there isn't much detail there at the end, but I planned on having all of next chapter focus on the feast and the festivities that go on during the celebration. Thank you all again for your support to this story and please feel free to review and tell me how you like the story!_


	10. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: UNDERGROUND FESTIVAL**

_Author's note: Just a head's up... there is a lot of stream-of-consciousness writing in this chapter. I just hope it isn't too confusing. Tell me what you think in the reviews!_

**NOEN**

We finally were able to squeeze ourselves into the cramped dining room. Normally, we would have no trouble eating together, but now that that _half-breed_ Jeffryn and his ragtag group of misfits were joining us, we were quite low on space. If it were my decision, I would have had those inferiors kicked right out of the village. However, Jessalyn seemed to have taken a liking to them, though I didn't know how. Each of them were filthy, and none attractive. The dragon girl seemed the closest to anything suitable, though I wouldn't have spent two seconds tying to learn more about her.

And now Jessalyn says that she wants us to combine forces? Hah! As if she would think for a minute that I would even begin to think about an alliance with those nitwits! Not a single one of them could even compare to my level of intelligence, or my level of fighting expertice. If fact, I believe it would be safe to say that I am by far the smartest member of the Conquerers, though I would never consider myself the strongest. I would have to give that one to Calvyn.

We sat in the normally dark and damp room, now filled with candlelight and the smell of the forest. Damned urchins must have camped out in the forest. I looked about at the table, and was happy that I wasn't forced to be within three feet of any of those wretched hooligans. I took my seat next to the usual company: Edwyn to my left, and Jyo'gio to my right. I could see Jazmyn sitting next to Jyo'gio. That would make sense, because they are sisters and all. Both of them were staring at each other and smiling. Not the wicked smile that Edwyn tells me that I have. No, it was a more genuine smile, one that family members share when they know just what is happening inside the others' heads.

**CHORDE**

The room was very bright, for a dungeon. Being the socially awkward person I am, I stood next to Saera, waiting to know which seat was reserved for me. I took my seat, with Saera on my left, and the brunette girl on my right. I suppose "brunette" isn't very specific. She did have a name, which I believed to be... Lauryn? Maddyn? Oh, goodness, I never was good with names. It didn't take me long to get Dustin's name, but now it's almost like every name ends with the same sound, and somewhere in my brain doesn't make the connection that there are ten different names floating about this group of fighters.

The girl sitting next to me had a spear in a holster on her back, very similar to Jeff's. I tried to remember which one of them had a spear, but I couldn't think of anything. I heard Saera having small talk with Jeff and Dustin, so I decided to join in on that.

"...place is mighty fine, if y'ask me." Jeff said. "I mean, I'm not used to all this dungeon stuff, but it's got light and some great feelins, so it's just as good as any place." That's the thing with Jeff, he'd tell you a prison cell was a "might fine place," if you asked for his opinion. The guy's much too nice to tell anyone a negative comment about their home, especially when the home is owned by ten experienced fighters who can easily outmatch us in a full-on fight.

The touch barely graces my right shoulder. It feels... soft. The feeling, it makes me gasp. My eyes widened. What is this? That never happened to me. I glance out of the corner of my eye: nothing. I turn my head: everyone is sitting down. No one is about. Seeing that I must be mistaken, I shrug my shoulders and returned to the conversation.

**MADDYN**

Some people tell me that I'm not the smartest person on the team. That's okay, because they also tell me that I'm not the prettiest. Obviously, they are lying to me. I say they, as if everyone comments about my intelligence (or lack thereof) and my appearance. I sat in my seat at the dinner table, with my best friend Lauryn on my left, and the girl on my right. I couldn't remember the girl's name, to be quite honest. She was pretty, stunning, even. She carried a staff, I thought to myself as if that would narrow down the names. She sat down next to me, and I almost got flustered. Why would a pretty girl like her want to sit next to me? I noticed the yellow in her hair, and was envious. I noticed the color of her Cleric dress, and wondered who made it. I noticed her face, almost perfect in every detail.

She would make a good fashion model someday.

Does she like fashion?

No, don't be stupid... Not everyone's into fashion as much as you are...

But, she might be

She probably isn't

But

No

**WYLEM**

I sat at the table. Not the head of the table. That's reserved for Jessalyn. And the other head. That's for our guest. The farmer. I sat next to Tomas. Tomas has been my friend for as long as I could remember. Friend. That is a foreign word. Haven't heard it for a while. Not since Jessalyn came along. She replaced the word. Comerade seems more appropriate. Brother seems more intimate. Tomas is my brother. Tomas is my friend. Jessalyn is my sister. Jessalyn is my friend.

The guests sat at the opposite side of the table. They talked among themselves. They seemed hesitant to talk among my brothers. Talking among my sisters seemed even more out of the question. The rabbit sat next to the dragon. The farmer sat at the head. The cleric sat next to Maddyn. Maddyn might enjoy her company. I sense something. They will be friends. I am certain of that.

The mage sat next to the farmer. The archer and the mercenary. They sat next to the mage. Next to the cleric.

Next to Tomas. The thief boy. Next to him. Maddyn. Calvyn. Next to Lauryn. Next to the rabbit. Edwyn. Next to Calvyn. Jazmyn. Next to Jyo'gio. Next to Noen. Next to Edwyn.

The mage. His smile. Genuine. Like a girl's. Like Jyo'gio. Like Jazmyn. A family smile. What is a family?

The food arrived. Clanking plates. Clanking glasses. Noise. Talking. Headaches. Someone talks to me. Social interaction. My body freezes. What do I say? Nothing. I remain stoic. No one likes a solved mystery.

**TOMAS**

Wylem never was any good with social interaction. I thought the team knew this. Jazmyn was always one to forget things. Wylem didn't answer her. Wylem never answers, unless it's me or Jessalyn speaking to him. I think we're the only one's that were able to open him up. That could change, though. There seem to be a number of new people. Wylem doesn't like new people. He'll change his mind though. I have a mind for this sort of thing. That mage seems pretty inviting. I eyed him again, just to be sure. Yep. That mage is the key to opening Wylem's shell, and with him, Wylem might even find a true friend. Maybe not better than me and Jessalyn. A friend, still.

I wondered how Jazmyn was so clueless. She always talked to Wylem. Wylem never talked back. Jazmyn still tried. She doesn't know. She doesn't know that she isn't the key. The key to Wylem's voice isn't a girl. I, of all people should know that. Jessalyn is an exemption. Keeping a person from starving tends to have that effect on a person.

Jyo'gio sat there, clueless as ever. They sure were sisters, in every way, minus the hair. Jyo'gio often told Jazmyn that she wasn't a real sister because the young mage had long blonde hair. Jyo'gio's hair is brown and curly.

Jyo'gio was also clueless, as I've said. She also tried talking to Wylem. I congratulated Wylem on his ability to get girls to talk to him. He told me that he doesn't like talking to girls. He doesn't like talking to guys. He doesn't like talking. He likes reading. He would be reading right now if Jessalyn hadn't banned books at the dinner table.

Wylem's books were scary. I couldn't read anything he possessed, lest I be possessed myself. They weren't nearly as corrupted as Noen's tome, but they came close. He read about people with mind diseases, and the things the mind diseases made them do. I would think it would be scary to have a disease in your mind. You would never know you were sick. Your mind tells you when you're sick. When it's sick, how will you know? You wouldn't think anything would be out of the ordinary, right? I haven't met someone with a mind sickness. I should check with an experienced doctor.

Jessalyn's voice was scary. Only her angry voice, though. I was barely younger, but younger still. Jessalyn's voice was low and commanding. High and condescending. I barely noticed my own voice. Lower than most other peoples' voices, I'm sure. Wylem had a low voice. He was the youngest. Three years younger than I. Four younger than Jessalyn.

I wondered what they were talking about. The guests. I wondered what they were talking about. They might be talking about some of us. I noticed the dragon girl talking to the rabbit boy. Maybe she was talking about Wylem. She might also be clueless. They all are, except for Jessalyn. I noticed the cleric girl. She was talking to Maddyn. I knew they would get along. I have a mind for these things.

**JAZMYN**

Wylem wouldn't answer me! No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't answer! Does he not know how cute I think he is? Jyo'gio could tell I liked him. That's what sisters do. She's my sister. She could tell I like him. Him who? Oh, right. Him, Wylem.

They say I'm forgetful. I don't remember who "they" is, though. Jessalyn tells me I'd forget my head if I wasn't constantly wearing it. I thought about how you could wear a head. I didn't like the one I have now. Maybe I could get a new one in town? I never saw any heads there. Maybe they ran out before I got there. I never did go to market before the afternoon.

That would explain why people walk around the village with different hair than I would see them have a week earlier. Some of them have different lengths, and others have different colors! How do you color your hair? I want to get a brown head. A curly brown head. Maybe then I'd be like Jyo'gio.

But, Jyo'gio still has a sword. I don't have a sword. I have a book. An old book that Wylem gave me from his collection. Noen wouldn't give me any of his books. They said that they were "too dark" for me. How can a book be dark? I thought that books were only books. Boring. Wastes of time. That is what I think of when I think of "book." Maybe Jyo'gio doesn't like me because I don't have a sword. I can get a head I'm sure. I can't get a sword, though. I know that swords are expensive. I don't know if heads are expensive. Maybe I can ask Wylem.

"Hey, Wylem!"

**EDWYN**

Why was I again forced to sit next to Noen? The guy is not really nice. I keep hearing the jokes he tells about my skin. I don't think too much of jokes that define me as "inferior" or "subordinate." I sat next to Calvyn, one of the oldest here. Calvyn was pretty cool. I sparred with him, usually. His axe was no match for my sword, though. I would spar with Noen, but he uses that darkness stuff. I think that could give you mind diseases. That's what Tomas told me once. I wonder if Noen has a mind disease. That might make sense. That could explain why he acts so rude. I don't think he's ever said anything nice to anyone here. The exception is me. He does say nice stuff about me. I wonder if he believes that we are friends. I wouldn't want to be a friend with someone who calls his friends names that have heavy weight around my people.

My sword was dull. It always has been dull. Jessalyn found it in a closet in this basement when we moved in. We all moved in together: me, Noen, Jyo'gio, and Jazmyn. Jazmyn was the youngest; the dumbest. Noen was the cockiest; the rudest. Jyo'gio was the most innocent; the most beautiful. I don't feel like I should answer for myself: the oldest; the smartest.

I could hear Noen trying to talk to me about something he read. He and I liked to read the same books. That, in his mind, made us best friends. I wondered if he thought he was friends with Wylem. They had never talked, but a love of books goes a long way for Noen.

I'd like to think that I'm good friends with Tomas. We talk, occasionally. I tried to talk with Wylem. He doesn't like talking, Tomas told me once. I understand. When it's Noen who is talking to you, I wouldn't really like to talk, either.

**BRAIDEN**

Why was I so stupid? I mean, the shot was so clear, earlier! I should have made that shot!

I guess it's a good thing, though. The people we were fighting turned out to be our allies. I could have hurt Lauryn's horse. I would have felt so awful about that.

I mean... I meant to not hit her! I knew everything would be okay!

**SKIAN**

Braiden has such bad aim.

I sat next to Maddyn during the dinner. She smelled nice, compared to the rest of the bunch. I wondered how I smelled. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't bathed for at least a day. I almost wanted to scream. Why was I in the presence of company with no bath?

I tried to calm myself. It's just a pretty girl who smells nice. There are plenty of them in Ylisstol. I usually don't take baths right before I go to the market. I save that for afterwards, so I don't have to take three a day.

Maddyn's brunette hair was really pretty. I'd have to get her to show me how she does it. She could be a performer, if she wanted. She has the look; the style. She has the hair. She might have the voice, too. Who knows?

She carries a staff, like I do. Hers is much more intricate than mine is, though. It must be more powerful, with its ornate carvings.

All of these girls are beautiful. Jyo'gio, Jazmyn, Maddyn, Lauryn, Jessalyn. All of them, beautiful.

**JEFF**

So, Dustin has a thing for me, huh? I reckon that's why he was so red in the face when I talked to him. I gave him some more of the breakfast than the other people. I wasn't sure if he noticed, so I just had to tell him. Jessalyn always was telling me how bad at this whole romance stuff I am. Once I gave Saera a chicken I had just caught. That was before I knew that I didn't like Saera. That was before I knew I didn't like anyone like Saera.

I kinda hope Ten'ar wasn't lyin when he told me that about Dustin. He was cute, in a way. His hair, his glasses, his little book that burned our enemies. All adorable.

I sat at the other head of the table, at the opposite side Jessalyn sat on. I tried to remember just how I knew Jessalyn. She was a relative, I believe. Not Ylissian, I don't think. I reckon she was one of them Regna Ferox girls that immigrated. That'd explain why I know her. Some of the immigrant families came to Ylisstol to find a home. Uncle Chrom gave Jessalyn's family some land next to my house. Jessalyn and I used to play together when we were little. Jessalyn moved away, though. They said she moved away, but I know what really happened. The coldness in her eyes, as if it was normal, left me with the answer I knew.

She didn't move.

She was kidnapped.


End file.
